Poika
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Anderson ei koskaan pääsisi sanomaan, että hän oli se mies, joka loi Shepardin." Lontoo, Akuze, Arcturus, Citadel, paikkoja ja aikoja, jotka muovaavat häntä.


**Poika**

* * *

" **Vielä lentäisin korkeammalle kuin muut…"**

Ensimmäiseen 17 vuoteen Shepardilla ei ole isää, äitiä tai ketään muutkaan, joka taipuisi käsitteeseen perhe. On vain erä epävarmoja ihmissuhteita, kohteliaita huumediilereitä, taskuvarkaita ja prostituoituja, jotka ottavat nuoren pojan yöksi sisään. Niiden jälkeen on vain 10th Street Reds ja sen kunnia, päivittäiset pikkurötökset ja suuremmat keikat, jotka täplittävät aika ajoittain hänen kalenteriaan. Perhesiteet eivät ole hänelle edes unelmaa, eikä Shepard unelmoi mistään muustakaan. Hänen ajatuksensa ovat ajautuneet pimeään nurkkaan, eikä hän osaa raamittaa elämäänsä kuin kantamansa aseen kautta, pakoautojen kiihtyvän liikkeen mukaan.

Hän haluaisi kyllä, että asiat muuttuisivat.

Siksi hän istuu London Bridgen kaiteella. Sen sillan, jonka nimi oikeasti on London Bridge, eikä sen, jotta turistit sillä nimellä kutsuvat. Betoni hänen allaan on kylmää ja hieman kosteaa. Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä jo tunteja sitten, mutta maailmankaikkeuden järjettömyys pakottaa hänet istumaan paikoillaan, tuijottamaan Thamesia sekä yötaivasta kohti kurottavia pilvenpiirtäjiä ja suhisevia lentoautoja. On puolipilvistä.

Sillan spottivalot vaihtuvat sinisestä punaiseen. Shepard tuntee ohitse kulkevien jalankulkijoiden katseet selustassaan, mutta jatkaa odottamistaan. Kukaan ei pysähdy hänelle kertomaan, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä saadakseen elämänsä raiteilleen. Eikä kukaan pysäyttäisi häntä, jos hän muuttaisi painopistettään ja sukeltaisi hyiseen veteen.

Shepard ei aio hypätä. Hän ei tiedä mitä kuoleman jälkeen tapahtuu, mutta mitä ikinä se olisikin, se ei tuntuisi ratkaisulta.

Punainen valo venyy jokivartta pitkin. Shepard huokaisee, painaa huppariansa turhaan lähemmäs vetämällä kätensä ristiin. Hänellä on kylmä ja oikeastaan nälkä, mutta hän ei usko, että loppuelämän avaimet löytyisivät läheisten ruokaloiden menuista. Illan aikana Shepard on alkanut uskoa, että niitä ei voi löytää yksinkertaisesti mistään.

Äkkiä joku tarttuu häneen tukevalla otteella. Shepard on jalkakäytävän maassa niin nopeasti, ettei hän ensin edes ymmärrä mitä tapahtui. Sitten vanhat tavat ja tottumukset nostavat päätään, ja hän tarttuu piilossa olevaan pistooliinsa. Mies hänen edessään huomaa liikkeen, kohottaa kulmiaan ja Shepard tietää, että miestä on turha ampua. Siksi hän nousee seisomaan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" mies kysyy ja tuijottaa vaativasti Shepardiin, joka nojaa takaisin matalaan kaiteeseen.

"Kyllä." Shepard vastaa.

"Olisiko parempi, että soittaisin hätäpuhelun?" Mies kysyy. "En aio kävellä pois…"

Shepard puree huultaan. Hänhän vain istui kaiteella. Vaikka hän halusi uuden suunnan, merkin tuntemattomalta, ei hän halunnut, että hänen mielenterveyttään epäiltäisiin. "Olen kunnossa." Shepard vastaa, ehkä hieman kireästi.

"Mennään." Mies sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään. Hän on ottanut jo monta askelta ennen kuin Shepard saa päässään muodostettua kysymyksen: minne? Hän ei sano sitä ääneen, seuraa vain tumman miehen varmaa, nopeaa askellusta. He kulkevat sillan hiljaisuudessa, samoin ensimmäisen kadunpuoliskon. Risteyksessä Shepard aivastaa, mies katsahtaa häneen ja Shepardin on pakko kysyä hänen nimeään.

"David Anderson."

Normaali nimi, epätavalliselle ihmiselle, Shepard ajattelee. Kuka lähtee kävelemään oudon aseistuneen katunuoren kanssa jonnekin keskellä yötä? Toisaalta, eihän Shepard edes tiedä missä se "jonnekin" on. Ehkä hän on heistä kahdesta se varomattomampi. Jos Anderson aikoo mennä sivukadulle, ei Shepard sinne menisi. Parempi pysytellä siellä, missä on muita ihmisiä. Tuulenpuuska ravistelee hänen hiuksiaan silmille ja ajatuksia eteenpäin. Hänen täytyy ottaa juoksuaskelia saadakseen toisen miehen kiinni. Jos Shepard olisi paremmalla tuulella, hän ei välittäisi siitä, mutta nyt hetki tuntuu ivalta.

Kuluu vain hetki ennen kuin Anderson löytää päämääränsä. Kadun toisella puolella hohtaa vanhanaikaisen kahvilan ikkuna, sellaisen joka kliseillään ja nahkasohvillaan kutsuu turisteja sisään. Mutta jos kahvila on Andersonille tarpeeksi hyvä, saa Shepard sen sietää.

Anderson valitsee pöydän melko keskeltä kahvilan ikkunariviä. Hän istuu paikalle, joka olisi ollut Shepardin, jos nuori olisi saanut valita. Kohtalo pakottaa hänet kuitenkin selkä ovelle päin.

"Kahvia, mustana, kiitos," Anderson sanoo tarjoilijalle, joka ei edes jää odottamaan tilaisiko Shepard jotain. Anderson nyökkää tämän mentyä ja Shepard tulkitsee sen kehotukseksi ottaa tarjoilija kiinni. Nainen kohottaa kulmiaan ja nyrpistää nenäänsä Shepardin nojatessa tiskiin. Paikan on pakko olla Shepardin ulkokuoreen nähden liian kallis.

"Pannukahvia minulle myös. Paljon sokeria, paljon kermaa." Shepard toteaa lakonisesti ja tuijottaa ruokalistaa. Ruokien nimet tuntuvat oudoilta. Osassa lukee, että ne ovat dekstroa. Hän ei aio valita tuurilla, mutta jotain hän haluaa syödä. Hän palaa pöytään, jossa Anderson lukee datapadiaan. Hän sulkee sen Shepardin istuuduttua.

"Onko täällä mitään hyvää syömistä?" Shepard kysyy ja nappaa pöydän ikkunanpuolisesta päädystä lisää sokeria.

"En tiedä." Anderson sanoo ja kohauttaa olkapäitään kevyesti. Liike on minimaalinen, aivan kuin miehen sanatkin.

"Miksi sinä halusit sitten tähän kahvilaan?" Shepard kysyy ja kohottaa vaivoin katsettaan tarjoilijaan, joka saapuu pöydän luokse kahden suurehkon kupin kanssa. "Kahvi on hyvää." Anderson toteaa ja hymyilee kiittävästi samalla kuin nostaa kupin huulilleen. Tarjoilijaa tuskin huomasi sitä. Hänellä tuntuu olevan tyhjään kahvillaan verrattuna kauhea kiire. Shepard nousee, rymisee tiskille ja pyytää naiselta sämpylän, eikä jää odottamaan mitä tämä tekee epäkohteliaan tilauksen kanssa.

"Miksi itse tulit?" Anderson kysyy katsellessaan sokerivuorta, joka ei edes kykene sulautumaan Shepardin kahviin.

"Siksi kun sanoit, että mennään." Se on riittävä selitys. Kahvi on hyvää. Varsinkin kun se on ostettu Andersonin rahoilla.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Shepard"

"Ei etunimeä?"

"Ei."

Anderson laskee kahvinsa ja kääntyy ikkunan puoleen. Yöhön tuskin näkee, sillä kahvilan valojen heijastukset ovat liian vahvat. Hän näyttää pohtivan seuraavia sanojaan pitkään. Shepard käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja yrittää muodostaa miehestä kokonaiskuvaa, raporttia, jolla hän voisi valaista tämän toimintaa. Anderson on luultavasti britti, tai muutoin puhui englantia hyvin. Shepardin kääntäjä ei ainakaan pitänyt pienintäkään surinaa, kun Anderson puhui. Miehellä on päällään siistit, mutta kasvottomat vaatteet, jotka eivät sovi oikein mihinkään tilanteeseen. Ei vapaa-ajalle, toimistotyöhön, ei palvelualalle tai mihinkään, missä pitäisi tehdä raskasta työtä. Rahaa Andersonilla olisi, mutta vaatteisiin hän ei sitä käytä. Ja mies tunsi aseet, tai ainakin niihin liittyvän kehonkielen. Elekieleltään mies on jämäkkä, mutta kohtelias. Ikkunaa Anderson katselee rauhallisesti, ei arvioiden riskejä, kuten paatunut rikollinen tekisi.

Shepard tuskin ampuu harhaan arvauksessaan.

"Olet armeijan leivissä, vai?"

Anderson havahtuu.

"Hmm. Kyllä, laivastossa." Hän sanoo. "Mitä sinä teit siellä sillalla?"

"Etsin suuntaa." Shepard sanoo. "Oletko joku rekrytoija? En ole kiinnostunut." Oikeastaan hän on. Vähän. Harvoin joku hänen tasoltaan pääsi kyselemään avaruudesta, laivastosta ja kaikesta siitä muusta, mitä ilmakehän tuolla puolen piili. Joskus hän oli vannonut nimensä kautta menevänsä vielä Citadeliin. Toisina öinä hän painoi katseen alas ja vältteli niitä vähäisiäkin tähtiä, joita Lontoon valosaasteen takaa näkyi.

"En." Anderson toteaa. Shepard ei osaa sanoa mitään, ja Andersonkin tuntuu nielleen kaikki pohdintansa. Hän juo kahvinsa loppuun ja katsoo, kun Shepard syö. Hänen katseensa tuntuu sanovan, että Shepard voisi kyllä kertoa enemmän, mutta loppujen lopuksi Shepard tietää, että noustuaan paikaltaan hän ei koskaan näkisi Andersonia enää.

Aamulla Shepard häilyy laivaston värväyspisteen ovella.

On keskipäivä ennen kuin hän astuu sisään.

* * *

Aluksi Liittouman värvääjä ei huoli häntä. "Alaikäraja on 18, tule sitten takaisin." Sitten Shepard heittää ilmaan taikasanan biootti. Se lennättää hänet väliaikaiselle leirille ennen varsinaista listautumista. Saapumispäivänä Shepardin syntymäpäivään on matkaa vain muutama kuukausi. Hän kihelmöi halusta nähdä, minkälaista oikea laivaston koulutus on. Sillä välin hän tekee parhaansa leirillä. Jotkut muut käyttäytyvät kuin päiväkotilapset, vaikka ovat saman ikäisiä. Shepard ymmärtää heitä, sillä he eivät halua olla täällä. Eräskin kertoo, että hänen äitinsä oli peloteltu puolikuoliaaksi, ennen kuin hän oli suostunut kirjaamaan poikansa sisään ohjelmaan.

Shepard juoksee vapaa-ajallaan. Hänellä on soittolistalla vanhoja nopeita kappaleita, joissa lauletaan jotain. Eräs tyttö nauraa hänelle nähtyään soittolistan, pudistaa päätään ja kertoo kaikille, että Shepardilla ei ole musiikkimakua. Muut tyrkyttävät hänelle omia suosikkikappaleitaan, mutta hän on liian jääräpäinen myöntääkseen, että pitäisi yhdestäkään niistä.

Shepardin yllätykseksi hänen musiikkimakuaan moittinut tyttö alkaa ehdotella hänelle. Mutta Shepard ei aio, eikä tahdo yrittää mitään. Tyttö hyväksyy sen, löytää jonkun toisen nuorukaisen ja vasta silloin Shepardista tuntuu, että hän olisi jäänyt jostain paitsi. Hän pureutuu opiskeluun, teorioihin ja testeihin, käytäntöön sitäkin enemmän. Se on vapauttavaa, sillä Lontoossa hän ei voinut käyttää voimiaan usein. Hän oli ollut epävarma kyvyistään ja varma puolestaan siitä, että satuttaisi muita vahingossa. Lisäksi biootti-voimien käyttäminen olisi vain kerännyt turhaa huomiota. Täällä kouluttajat rohkaisevat häntä, sanovat, että kyllä hän pärjäisi.

Leirin viimeisenä päivänä lähes kaikki tuntuvat tarttuvan toisiinsa nauraen tai itkien. Shepardia taputetaan selkään, mutta hän ei tunne sitä samaa etukäteistä ikävää kuin muut oppilaat. Sen sijaan hän tuntee syylisyyttä. Aivan kuin hän olisi heittänyt jotain hukkaan. Ajatusta on vaikea niellä, kun oppilaat heittävät hyvästejään ilmaan tai vaihtavat yhteystietojaan. Nurkassa joku suutelee toista.

Yhtäkkiä Shepard kaipaa Lontoota. Suosikkipuistoaan. Jos kaikki seuraavien viikkojen aikana menisi hyvin, hän ei välttämättä koskaan palaisi kotiin.

Kotiin.

Sana tuntuu rumalta.

* * *

Alokasleirillä kaikki huutavat. Ero kahden leirin välillä on valtava, suunnaton kuilu, johon osa biooteista kompastuu. Olette turhia, ette ole minkään arvioisia. Olette tyhjää, olette matoja, olette sitä ja tätä ja samalla ette yhtään mitään. Shepard nielee kaiken. Nielee oman katseensa kiukun ja turhautumisen, painaa vain sisimpänsä sykkyrään, ei nyrkkejään.

"Hei Shepard, juntti. Kuuletko sä? Hä, hä?"

Shepard perääntyy, mutta saa silti iskun kasvoihinsa. Shepard yrittää rauhoittaa riitapukarinsa. _Hä, oletko sinä joku pelkuri vai?_ Eikä Shepard ole. Eikä hän voi tilanteesta perääntyäkään, joten hän iskee nyrkkinsä sijasta voimillaan, työntää toisen alokkaan niin kovasti seinään, että sen huonorakenteinen ja turhankin riskialtis pinta murenee. Sitten hän poistuu huoneesta ja miettii, mitä sanoisi, jos häneltä jotain seinästä kysyttäisiin.

Elokuvissa sanottaisiin, että ole mies ja ota oma vastuusi.

Aamulla on tupatarkastus. Huone on hiljaa, mutta tietysti rikkonainen seinä kiinnittää Komentajan huomion. "Kuka tämän teki?" Hän huutaa ja Shepard tunnustaa. Miksi hän työntäisi omia ongelmiaan muille?

Komentaja ärjyy hänen kasvoilleen. Kuin palosireeni. Korvissa soi. Komentajassa ei ole virtalähdettä, minkä voisi repiä pois. Ei ainakaan niin, että sen saisi takaisinkin. Shepard ei anna ilmeensä värähtääkään, hän seisoo jäykkänä. _Kyllä, Herra Komentaja!_ Silti. Shepard ei odota innolla rangaistustaan.

"Te muutkin vätykset! Kukaan ei ilmoittanut tästä! Marssikaa ulos, ei aamiaista. Puhumme rangaistuksesta kentällä!"

Eikä heillä ole lounastakaan, tai mitään muutakaan ruokataukoa. Päivän venyessä harjoitusten tekeminen tuntuu mahdottomalta ja kevyt vetisen oksennuksen tuoksu leijuu ilmassa, kun hikiset alokkaat vääntelehtivät kivusta. Kuivuneella nurmella kaikki tahriintuvat. Shepard puuskuttaa ja kiittää luojaa siitä, että toisella alokkaalla napsahtaa päässä ja hän alkaa väitellä Komentajan kanssa. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kestä kauaa ja Komentaja palaa sättimään muita. "Tehkää nyt jotain. Kymmenen ilmaan-nostoa painoilla!"

"Kyllä, Herra Komentaja, Heti Herra Komentaja!"

Illansuussa muut pääsevät nukkumaan. Lääkintämiehen kautta, sillä melkein koko joukolla on nestehukka. Shepard katselee muiden selkiä eikä jaksa välittää. Hän tekee kaiken sen, mitä Komentaja vaatii tai ainakin yrittää, yrittää vaikka kaksikymmentä kertaa. Vaikka hän tietää, että hän ei tulisi onnistumaan ja että Komentaja tulee vaihtamaan vain toiseen vaatimukseen.

"Näetkö, alokas Shepard." Komentaja sanoo, käskettyään Shepardin lopettaa viimeisen liikkeen tekemisen. "Et ole niin kova kuin luulet. Et pysty sen parempaan kuin muut. Siellä lastenleirillä sait jotain hyviä arvosanoja. Paskat. Ei sinustakaan mitään tule."

Shepard ei väitä vastaan.

Vaikka hän tietää, että hänestä tulee jotain.

"Katso. Et edes puolusta itseäsi." Komentaja lausahtaa. Pettyneenäkö?

"Ei yhtään selkärankaa. Mene nukkumaan, mutta muistahan, että teet huomenna ihan samaan tahtiin kuin muut. Ei erikoiskohtelua."

Komentajan äänessä on jotain tummaa ja ilotonta, vaikka hän on jo lopettanut Shepardin kehon ja mielen ilkkumisen.

"Ei erikoiskohtelua. Poistu!"

Komentajan sanat enteilevät tulevaa, sillä Shepard on tehnyt ensimmäisen vihollisensa. Tekipä hän mitä tahansa, ei Komentaja ole tyytyväinen. Hän ei koskaan lopeta, eikä hän lakkaa yrityksessään murtaa Shepard. Hän kiroaa alokastaan. Yhtenä päivänä hän työntää Shepardin kivuliaasti päin seinää. Puhuu muille upseereille Shepardista alentuvaan sävyyn. He liittoutuvat häntä vastaan, yrittävät nostaa hänen ja menestymisen välille kiviseinää. Shepard raapii itsensä ylös ja pääsee vannomaan valansa.

"Maan puolesta." Vakava henkäys puhalletaan ulos alokkaiden suusta, kun he pääsevät viimein sotamiehen arvoon. On tuulista ja kylmää. Kenttä on täynnä ylpeyttä, jota kukaan ei voi varastaa.

Shepard hakee siirtoa muualle. Hän saa sen. Hän on kestänyt, puristanut vihansa pieneksi pisaraksi, joka ei koskaan nouse hänen huuliltaan ylös. Mielessään hän on tehnyt listaa kohtelustaan, ivailusta ja väkivallasta. Poikittaisista sanoista ja nauruista, siitä vihasta ja vielä ylemmyydentunteesta, jota hän oli komentajissaan horjuttanut. Hän ei paina heidän nimiään paperille, mutta muistiinsa kyllä.

Hänen Komentajansa tulee tervehtimään häntä, kun Shepard odottaa sukkulaa pois.

"Älä luulekaan, että voit katsoa meitä myöhemmin alaspäin."

Shepard nauraa, vaikka ei saisi. Kuljetus lähtee kahden minuutin sisään, on hänelle armollinen.

"Eihän minusta ole tulossa mitään?" Hän heittää takaisin ja tietää, että jonakin päivänä Komentaja saa irvistää sille, että Shepard on menestynyt ja kunnioitettu, tunnettu. Että hän kipuaisi kaiken tämän kuonan ylle, eikä hänen taipaleensa katkeaisi ennen kuin kaikki Liittouman laivastossa tuntisivat hänen nimensä.

Komentaja ei sano mitään, kääntyy vain pois.

Shepard tekee samoin.

* * *

He tapaavat sattumalta. Shepard ei tunnista Andersonia, mutta Anderson kyllä hänet. Outoa. Ainakin aluksi. Vanhemman miehen lauseissa on liikaa tuttavallisuutta, vaikka on kulunut vuosia siitä, kun Anderson ja Shepard jakoivat yön lontoolaisessa kahvilassa. Shepard aavistaa, mitä Anderson haluaa ennen kuin hän sanoo sen edes ääneen.

"Turha minun on kierrellä." Anderson sanoo. "Sinussa on lupausta ja haluaisin auttaa sinua."

Shepard kiemurtelee Andersonista eroon. Vaivoin. Myöhemmin hän istuu rauhallisella kannella Arcturus-aseman ulkopiirillä ja katselee tähtiä. Hän voisi juoruta Andersonista oman yksikkönsä miesten kanssa, mutta Shepardilla ei ole juorukellon mainetta. Siksi hän avaa extranetin ja kaivaa esille, mitä Andersonista julkisessa keskustelussa sanotaan.

Hän yllättyy. Sama mies, joka oli istunut hänen kanssaan iltaa, oli taistellut Ensikontaktin sodassa. Lisäksi David Anderson on N7-koulutuksen priimus, melkeinpä synonyymi sille, mitä erikoisjoukkojen jäsenen tulisi olla. Hän oli ollut jo vuosia N7 tavatessaan Shepardin. Shepard lukee huhuja, kommentteja mutta ei mene kuitenkaan kauhean syvälle. Onneksi hän oli ollut kohtelias kieltäytyessään Andersonin salamyhkäisiksi tulkitsemistaan lupauksista. Nyt hän tajuaa, että Anderson oli luvannut hänelle yllättävän paljon.

Hän kysyy asiasta vaivihkaa Toombsilta päästyään takaisin yksikkönsä luokse. Se siitä juoruamisesta.

"Ai Anderson? Hän kerää lahjakkuuksia kuin keräilyesineitä. Hänellä on varmaan yli tusina oppilasta, enemmänkin." Toombs sanoo ja nojaa Shepardin viereiseen kaiteeseen. "Ei kai hän sinua hätyytellyt?"

Shepard huokaa ja tulee samalla paljastaneeksi totuuden.

"Sehän on hienoa!" Toombs innostuu. "Kohta olet Brasiliassa. Lähetä kuvia, jos ehdit."

"Eikä, minä kieltäydyin."

Toombsin kasvot sulavat hämmästykseen, eikä Shepard oikein saa selitetyksi miksi hän ei ollut suostunut. Toombs jatkaa jankuttamista Brasiliasta. Shepard haluaisi ravistaa toveriaan, mutta tyytyy nalkuttaman takaisin. "Älä kerro kenellekään." Shepard sanoo. "Murhaan sinut."

"Sitten et ainakaan pääsisi N-seiskaan." Toombs naljailee. "Tai hetkinen…"

"Haha." Shepard sanoo. "Mennään nukkumaan. Huomenna on aikainen aamu."

* * *

Arcturus humisee. Anderson pitää äänestä, sillä se muistuttaa, että hän on asemalla, avaruudessa, ei aivan tavallisen huoneen sisällä. Citadel päinvastoin oli täynnä kaikkea muuta melua, eivätkä ilmastolaitteiden äänet päässeet oikeuksiinsa. Anderson on sitä mieltä, että ainoastaan planeettojen kaupungeilla oli oikeus olla, no, kaupunkeja. Kaikki muut paikat ovat vain ylikasvaneita avaruusasemia, liioittelua. Arcturus ei ainakaan esitä.

Katsahtaessaan työpöydällä makaavaan datapadiin Anderson muistaa päivällä tapahtuneen keskustelun. Shepard. Oli ollut sattuman kauppaa, että hän oli tavannut nuoren Aliluutnantin. Mutta hän kyllä oli jo ajatellut tavoitella tätä. Lahjakas ja ahkera biootti. Heitä löytyi kyllä muutenkin, mutta jokin Lontoon tapaamisessa oli painanut nuorukaisen hänen muistiinsa.

Oli yllättävää, että Shepard oli kieltäytynyt.

Anderson nousee ja ottaa datapadin käteensä. Hän poistaa Shepardin nimen listaltaan. Ainakaan tällä kertaa hän ei ole oikea nouseva tähti taivaalta.

* * *

Shepard saa kaksi muutakin mentorointilupausta ennen Akuzea. Hän kieltäytyy ylpeyttään, varmana siitä että hän voi päästä huipulle ilman Andersonin sääliä, apua tai omistuksenhalua. Anderson ei koskaan pääsisi sanomaan, että hän oli se mies, joka loi Shepardin.

Totuus on, että se on Akuze, joka hänet tekee.

Kaikki alkaa normaalisti, rutiinilla.

Akuzen viestiliikenne on hiljentynyt. Se ei ole epätavallista, sillä pienet siirtokunnat kärsivät usein teknisistä ongelmista. Shepard ja hänen tiiminsä olisivat silti vain osa suurempaa ryhmää. Riskejä ei haluttu ottaa nyt, kun batarianit olivat niin halukkaita kolistelemaan miekkojaan.

Joukot laskeutuvat pienen kaupungin reunamaille. Kaikki lähetetyt signaalit ovat saaneet vastaukseksi vain hiljaisuutta.

Shepard ohjaa ryhmäänsä selkein sanoin ja ohjein. He etenevät varmasti. Muut joukkueet lähettävät aika-ajoin viestejään. Kaikki ovat hermostuneita. Paikallisten olisi pitänyt jo vastata. Vain muutaman minuutin jälkeen on varmaa, että Akuzen vallannut hiljaisuus on jotain uhkaavaa, pahaenteistä. Jopa normaalisti ylipuheliaatkin kunnioittavat sitä.

Tätä Shepard oli pelännyt.

Shepard on ollut jo muutamaa kertaa oman joukkionsa komentoroolissa. Se on hänelle vielä uutta, väreilevää. Liian helppoa. Shepard pitää ryhmästään, tovereistaan. On helppo tunnustaa itselleen, että he ovat hänelle enemmänkin ystäviä kuin alaisia. Miesten ja muutaman naisen välille on kehkeytynyt hyväntuulista naljailua, veljeyttä. Baari-iltoja, ahtaita laivoja. Päivänkiertoja jolloin sanailu ja hiljaisuus vuorottelivat, kilpailivat keskenään. Joukko on kyllä totellut häntä. Hieman hymysuin. Sanat olivat kuitenkin paljastaneet, että he eivät ajattele, että Shepard on erossa muista. Hän on yksi heistä.

Oikeassa taistelussa tämä keveys olisi uhka. Ajatus on poukkoillut Shepardin päässä niiden päivien ajan, kun hän on ollut vastuussa näistä ihmisistä. Laivastossa juorut leviävät nopeasti. Varjoissa on puhuttu liikaa vihollisten raakuuksista, batarianien tuhoamista kylistä, joissa vähäisetkin selviytyjät anoivat kuolemaa. Shepard ei saa karistettua hiljaa kasvavaa epävarmuuttaan pois. Hän tähtää kiväärillään kohti metsästä kasvavia taloja. He eivät ole valmiita tälle kentälle. He ovat kirjavaa perhettä, eivät osa yhteen hitsattua sotakoneistoa. Ja nyt on liian myöhäistä varmistaa, että hänestä on todella johtamaan näitä miehiä ja naisia.

Viestikanavan särähtelevä ääni taittuu puheeseen.

"Löysimme kuolleita siviilejä."

Protokolla on unohtunut. Shepard hätkähtää ja puree huultaan. Miten pahaa jälkeä viholliset ovat voineetkaan tehdä? Viestin kertoneen naisen äänessä on suhinankin jälkeen tunnistettavaa kauhua.

"Heistä ei ole melkein mitään jäljellä."

Shepard ei koskaan ehdi vastamaan. Hän kuulee vielä jonkun toisen ryhmäjohtajan alkavan lauseen, kun hän kysyy naisen ryhmän sijaintia. Sekuntia myöhemmin sillä ei ole enää mitään väliä. Maa räjähtää vain kymmenen metrin päästä heidän sijainnistaan. Shepardin huudon myötä hänen ryhmänsä hajaantuu puiden sekaan, vaikka kirskuvan äänen alta hänen käskyään on melkein mahdoton kuulla.

Monet jäätyvät. Maa nielee heidät, eikä Shepard voi kuin juosta. Suojapukujen takaa on mahdoton sanoa, kenet hän on menettänyt.

Olento kasvaa, peittää puolet taivaasta. Ainoa mahdollisuus selviytyä on palata laskeutumispaikalle, hypätä sukkulaan. Mutta vihollinen voisi helposti tuhota senkin, napata jopa lentoon nousevan sukkulan ilmasta. Shepard vaistonvaraisesti kieltää miehiään ampumasta. Peto on tuntematon, mutta jokainen osa siitä kirkuu sen murhanhimoista voimaa. Kaatuvat puutkaan eivät häiritse sitä. Mitä yksi ammuskaan voisi tehdä?

Shepard huutaa ensimmäisen mieleen tulevan nimen.

"Toombs! Oletko täällä?"

"Kyllä."

"Mene siitä itään."

Puu kaatuu Shepardin viereen, mutta peto menee ohi. Se avaa sähkönsinisen kitansa ja laskeutuu kohti panikoivaa sotilasta, jonka murtuneet jalat eivät voi kantaa häntä turvaan. Shepard ei jää katsomaan mitä tapahtuu, ryntää vain oman ohjeensa mukaisesti vasempaan. Laukaukset kertovat siitä pakokauhusta, joka saa kuolevan miehen valtaansa, kun pakotietä ei ole.

"Kaikki muut! Perääntykää lounaaseen. Älkää menkö sukkulan luo!"

Joku vielä jaksaa huikata vastauksen. Shepard pyörähtää puiden lomassa, ampuu muutaman laukauksen matoa kohti. Se heiluu. Liike on kuin levän lainehtimista meressä, ei oksien kaaria tuulessa. Olennon suuressa ruhossa heilahdukset tuntuvat luonnottomilta, pakonomaisilta. Kestää hetken tajuta, että se syö. Shepard vihaa sitä.

Hän huutaa, heiluttaa käsiään, ampuu. Tajuaa heittää bioottisen iskun hetken kuluttua, mutta sekään ei tunnu hetkauttavan matoa. Hän suuttuu vielä enemmän, juoksee olentoa kohti. Lähempää on helpompi nähdä, miltä sen mullan peittämä ruumis näyttää. Rumalta.

Shepard suojaa itsensä kilvellä. Hän juoksee keuhkot palaen melkein pedon viereen. Lounaaseen vihollinen ei saisi mennä.

Vihdoin se näkee hänet.

Hänen kilpensä sihisee.

Shepard on nähnyt, mitä happo tekee lihalle. Säikähtäneen naisen tunnetila käy nyt järkeen. Maa Shepardin ympärillä savuaa ja naisen sanat kiertävät hänen mielessään. Ei paljon mitään jäljellä. Jos Shepard ei liikkuisi, sama pätisi myös häneen.

"Toombs." Hän huutaa. "Älä anna sen nähdä sinua!"

Mato saavuttaa häntä.

"Kiinnitä sen huomio suojatulella! Ja liiku!"

Shepard heittäytyy kivikon taakse juuri, kun hänen kilpensä sirpaloituu. Happoa pisaroi ilmassa, mutta suurin osa tippui toiselle puolelle kalliota. Toombsin aseen tasainen tykitys täyttää hetkeksi Shepardin koko maailman. Sitten pienet pisarat syöpyvät hänen puvustaan läpi ja polttavat hänen ihoaan. Hän karjuu vihaisena, mutta ei nouse pystyyn.

"Shepard." Toombs puuskuttaa. "Mitä nyt?"

Mato sukeltaa maan alle. Shepard ei näe sitä, vain tuntee.

"Mene." Shepard käskyttää. "Takaisin sukkulan luo!"

Toombs nauraa.

"Ei!"

"Kyllä!"

"En jätä sinua."

On Shepardin vuoro nauraa.

"Se tulee takaisin." Hän kähisee ja irvistää, kun hapon polte muuttuu voimakkaammaksi. "Mene. Se oli käsky, sotilas!"

Mato möyryää. Se selvästikin tietää, missä Shepard on. Samalla tavalla se varmasti tuntee Toombsin sijainnin. Eikä se nälkäisenä osaa päättää, liikkuu vain heidän välissään. Onneksi Shepard tietää sen puolesta. Hän nousee ja nostaa kiven voimillaan. Lyö sen sitten maahan. Siinä. Tärähdys olisi tarpeeksi hyvä lounaskutsu.

Shepard ei vielä käske sukkulan lähteä. Hän haluaa odottaa edes hetken, että Toombs saa itsensä matkaan. Ehkä hän ehtisi vielä. Olisi parempi, että Shepard veisi madon vieläkin kauemmas sukkulasta ennen kuin muut lähtisivät.

Maailma jyrisee. Peto nousee paikasta, jossa Shepard oli vain hetkeä aiemmin seisonut. Shepard luo uuden kilven ja toivoo, että sen välkkyvä valo on tarpeeksi kiinnittämään madon huomion.

Hän juoksee.

Shepard antaa Toombsille armonaikaa muutaman minuutin. Hän on ajautunut jo aika kauas. Metsän puiden välistä siintää enemmän valoa, aukeaa. Hän ei voi jatkaa sinne, joten hän kääntyy sekunnin päätöksen jälkeen kauemmas siirtokunnan keskustasta.

"Nouskaa ilmaan."

Shepard toteaa henkäysten välissä. Miten peto vieläkin jaksaa? Ajatteleminen käy vaikeammaksi, mutta ennen loputonta pakokauhua Shepard haluaa vielä tietää, että edes joku pääsisi tästä paikasta pois.

"Kyllä Komentaja!"

Hän ei ole Komentaja. Mutta tuttu ääni lämmittää häntä, saa pinkomaan vielä kovempaa. Metsä muuttuu korveksi ja oksat alkavat raapimaan hänen kasvojaan. Hän juoksee melkeinpä sokeana.

Hän hätkähtää auringonlaskua. Shepard istuu kielekkeellä, katselee alavaa maata ja metsää. Hänellä ei ole mielikuvaa kuinka hän pääsi tänne. Ylös, turvaan. Hän nykäisee päätään. Kyllä. Hän on tarpeeksi korkealla, tarpeeksi vahvan kallion päällä. Peto ei voisi nousta tänne, ei voisi kaivautua hänen alleen.

Tunnit eksyttävät häntä eteenpäin. On viileä, mutta Akuzen yö on armollinen. Hän viimeinen kokoaa ajatuksiaan ja yrittää radioyhteyttään. Se on hiljainen. Ensiksi hän säikähtää hiljaisuutta, mutta tajuaa sitten, että hänen laitteensa ovat rikki.

Shepardin valot toimivat vielä. Hieman värähdellen ehkä. Planeetan yö on vain puolipimeää, sillä sen suuri naapuriplaneetta peittää kolmasosan taivaasta. Taivaan ja omien valojensa tukemana hän saa luettua karttaansa. Ne oli jaettu varmuuden vuoksi, jos tavallinen teknologia ei jostain syystä toimisi.

Etsittäisiinkö heitä jo? Ja mitä oli tapahtunut etsijöille?

Kallionkieleke alkaa tuntua liian pieneltä hänelle. Shepard lopettaa hetkeksi karttansa lukemisen. Häntä huimaa. Kestää kuitenkin hetki tajuta, että hän ei ole koskaan pelännyt korkeuksia. Shepard kuuntelee. Itseään. Ei pidä kuulemastaan, mutta kaivaa lääkintäpakkauksen silti auki. Kipu on sarjakuvamaista, animaatiota. Alkaa vasta sitten, kun Shepard pysähtyy huomaamaan sen.

Hänen sormensa ovat kuluneet kallioon. Muutama on murtunut. Samoin hänen kasvoillaan lainehtii kipua, onneksi vain nenässä. Pisaroiden jäljet säteilevät, mutta eivät vuoda. Shepard koskee päänahkaansa. Veren löytäminen on vaikeaa, sillä hänen kätensä ovat muutenkin veriset. Takaraivostaan hän kuitenkin löytää kohdan, johon sormenpäät uppoavat kevyesti.

Shepard sivelee vaikeimmat vammat medigeelillä. Juo vettä. Hän tietää, että nukahtaminen ei ole vaihtoehto. On mahdotonta tietää, ovatko aukot hänen muistissaan järkytyksen, eläimellisen taisteluhalun vai aivovamman jäljiltä.

Kolonian keskustassa olisi viestisignaali. Hän korjaisi sen, jos Akuzen hiljaisuus olisi teknisen vian syytä. Jos ei, niin…

Shepard valitsee nopean matkan kaupunkiin. Hän ei voi tietää varmasti, miten peto löytää uhrinsa. Ääni kiinnitti sen huomion, mutta jopa hänen kehonsa lämpö saattoi sotia itseään vastaan. Siksi oli turha edetä hitaasti, harkiten. Shepard vain katsoo, että kukaan tai mikään ei ole hänen edessään. Juoksee, vaikka pohkeet menevät maitohapoille ja huimaus sumentaa silmiä.

Tyhjentynyt pikkukaupunki on lohduton näky. Suurin osa taloista on tuhoutuneita. Yhdestä rakennuksesta hän löytää kommunikaattorin. Se on päällä, mutta mikään ei mene läpi. Shepard palaa kadulle. Siellä täällä on ruumiita, siviilejä ja sotilaita. Shepard käy kaupunkia läpi, mutta ei vietä liikaa sen varjoissa. On parempi, että hän kutsuu lisäjoukkoja.

Viestisatelliitti on lännessä. Shepard kulkee muutoin rauhassa, mutta tyhjäkatseisten ihmisten läsnäolo vie hänen huomiotaan. Enemmistö ruumiista on osina, sulaneina lätäköinä. Lihaa, verta ja vääntyneiden aseiden komponentteja. Toinen osa kuolleista on melkein koskemattomia, kaatuneiden seinien alle jääneitä.

Viestisignaali on pois päältä. Shepard kääntää sen päälle väsyneenä ja jää istumaan viestitornin varjoon. Avaa sitten viestikanavan ja kertoo hiljaisella, mutta varmalla äänellä mitä oli tapahtunut.

Hänet haetaan aamulla.

Joku sanoo, että he eivät voineet uskoa häntä. Akuze kertoo kuitenkin tarpeeksi tyhjyydellään.

* * *

Sairaalahuoneen valkoinen väri ei ole rauhoittavaa, mutta Shepard on silti yllättävän rauhallinen. Ainakin siihen asti kunnes hänen Kapteeninsa tulee kertomaan, että kukaan muu ei selvinnyt. Silloin hän kiehuu, on huutamatta. Minne Toombs ja muut katosivat? Minne?

Ehkä matoja on lisää, joku ehdottaa.

Myöhemmin Shepard tukahduttaa vihaansa tyynyynsä. Lisää. Hänen olisi pitänyt... Shepard on ajattelematta. Lääkärit häiritsevät häntä. Hän haluaisi olla mieluummin laivalla, sen sairasosastolla. Arcturus tuntuu liian levottomalta. Valheelta. Arcturus on kaupunki ja Shepard on Laivastossa jättääkseen kaupungit jälkeensä. Aivan kuin Akuzen.

Televisiosta tulee uutisia. Akuze saa maininnan. Akuze saa monta mainintaa. Kolmantena päivänä galaksissa ei ole muuta puhuttavaa ja Shepardin oma nimi nousee esiin. Hän sulkee laitteen ja vajoaa sänkyynsä. Menee tuntia myöhemmin psykiatrin vastaanotolle, joka varattiin hänelle jo ensimmäisenä iltana. Hänen ruumiinsa kantaa muistoja haaleasti, mielensä paremmin, mutta sekin hyppii, jättää varjokuvia silmäluomien taa.

Viidentenä päivänä Shepard sanoo lähtevänsä, mutta hänen käsketään odottaa.

Hän pyytää Kapteeniltaan anteeksi. Saa anteeksi sanoissa. Shepard ei usko, mutta sitten Kapteeni lähettää hänen valokuvansa sairaalaan. Kiitos. Shepard selaa niitä läpi ja tunnit hukkuvat toisiinsa.

Oveen koputetaan.

David Anderson on tummanpuhuva.

"Saat paikan erikoisjoukoista."

Shepardin yöpöydällä on vesilasi. Hän nostaa sen ja heittää sen päin Andersonia, käskee miehen lähteä helvettiin. Anderson lähtee huoneesta, antaa pahoittelunsa käytävältä. Vain päivää myöhemmin Shepard saa viestin siirrostaan. Ota tai jätä, tottele tai lähde Laivastosta.

Brasilian aurinko valaisee häntä vain viikkoa myöhemmin.

* * *

Seitsemän askelmaa ja sitten sinä olet valmis. Shepard juoksee kohti maaliviivaa, jättää hölmistyneet kanssatoverit jälkeen. He puhuvat ja piikittelevät. Katsovat arvioiden. Yrittävät ystävystyä. Shepard ei muista kenenkään nimeä, mutta Anderson ei pyyhkiydy samaan hämärään.

Vuosien vaihtuessa vanhempi mies tunkee Shepardin luo. Läksyttää, käskyttää ja tekee itsensä tuttavalliseksi. Antaa anteeksipyyntönsä vasta sitten, kun Shepard on valmis ne kuulemaan. Anderson anoo ne myöhään, vasta sitten, kun edes tajuaa tehneensä jotain väärin. Anderson vei hänen kunniansa ja likasi Shepardin tovereiden muistot. Ei ollut oikein, että Shepard on täällä, tällä paikalla, kun kaikki hänen ystävänsä on haudattu, kuka minnekin. Hän ei ollut saanut lupaa osallistua yhteenkään hautajaisista. Silti. Vihanpito vain väsyttää, kun tietää, että Anderson ei anna periksi. Shepard antaa Andersonin puristaa kättään, kaikuu oman anteeksiantonsa takaisin.

Muutamaa kuukautta sen jälkeen, kun Shepard saavuttaa N7-tason Anderson kutsuu hänet syömään. Arcturus on yllättävän täynnä ravintoloita, joten Shepard on vain tyytyväinen, että Anderson valitsee. Löydettyään miehen hän tekee kunniaa, mutta Anderson ohjeistaa häntä lopettamaan.

Anderson sanoo, että Shepard on holtiton. Kun se tulee toiselta samankaltaiselta, se on vain kehu, Shepard tulkitsee. He syövät samankaltaisessa puolihiljaisuudessa kuin aina ennenkin. Shepard vaihtelee vuosittain, puhuu joskus enemmän. Piikikkäästi, synkästi, kiusoitellen. Tai istuu niin tuppisuuna, että Anderson päättää ravistaa vaiteliaisuuden pois. Anderson itse on kuitenkin keskimääräisesti yhtä vähäsanainen jokainen kerta.

"Onnea." Mies sanoo ja antaa puolestaan kunniatervehdyksen Shepardille. Shepard vastaa, hymyilee hieman.

He erkaantuvat melko nopeasti.

Shepard kulkee jo pois ihmisvirran mukana Andersonin ilmestyä takaisin.

"Yritä olla tapattamatta itseäsi." Anderson sanoo. Hänen äänensä on pehmeä, verhottu huumoriin. Se, että hän palasi sanomaan nuo sanat kertoo kuitenkin kuinka huolissaan hän on. Tästä lähtien Shepard saisi aina vain vaikeampia tehtäviä, eikä hän ole tunnettu siitä, että hän tunnustaisi itsessään mitään rajoja. Anderson voisi lukeneena miehenä verrata häntä Ikarukseen. Shepard lentäisi liian korkealle.

Shepard kääntäisi sen. Väittäisi vastaan.

Yksikään taivas ei voi häntä rajoittaa.

* * *

Anderson varaa aikaa hautajaisiin. Häntä pyydetään puhumaan niissä, mutta hän kieltäytyy. Shepardin toverit osaisivat varmasti sanoa kaiken tarvittavan. Puheiden aikana Anderson ei kuule sanakaan. Hänen mielensä on kääntynyt Citadelin taistelun päivään. Palavassa tornissa, ilmassa leijailevien terälehtien keskellä oli ollut vaikea uskoa Shepardia kuolleeksi. Kuitenkin hänen tovereidensa ilmeet olivat synkentäneet Andersonin omat kasvot.

Juoksuaskeleet käänsivät hänet takaisin. Shepard ilmestyi kipinöivän ilman takaa, ontuen, hymyillen ja niin helvetin ylpeänä. Shepardin ystävät nytkähtivät yllättyneinä, mutta Anderson ehti ennen muita ottamaan Komentajan vastaan. Pienen hetken ajan säännöillä ei ollut väliä, ja hän oli uskaltanut ottaa Shepardin kovaan ja nopeaan syleilyyn. Sitten velvollisuus painoi päälle ja Anderson siirtyi jatkamaan tornin evakuoimista.

Hän ei ollut uskonut viestiä Normandyn tuhoutumisesta, eikä hän myöskään tahtonut kuulla Shepardin kuolemasta. Ruumista ei löydetty.

Mutta nämä kuukaudet kertovat tarpeeksi. Jos Shepard olisi voinut tulla kotiin, hän olisi jo palannut.

* * *

Huhut kulkevat kotiin ennen itse sotilasta. Jos vain muutamaa vuotta aiemmin Anderson ei uskonut Shepardia kuolleeksi, nyt hän ei voi uskoa tämän olevan elossa. Hahmo hänen ovellaan on harhakuva, valhetta. Cerberus on kuitenkin ylittänyt itsenä. Miehen liike on tuttua, samoin hieman kylmä, mutta todellinen ystävällisyys. Ääni on oikea. Sanatkin.

Anderson valvoo yötä ja toteaa, että Shepard oli sittenkin tullut takaisin. Hän ei soita miehelle keskellä yötä kertoakseen sen, mutta lähettää Hackettin kautta viestin. Ensimmäisen Normandyn jäänteet oli löydetty vain muutamaa viikkoa aikaisemmin. Hackett välittää viestin mielellään. Shepard oli aina ollut tälle hyvä juoksupoika.

Shepardiin ei voi luottaa. Anderson huokaa ja myöntää itselleen, että luottaa kumminkin. Hän siirtää epäluulonsa rajatummin Cerberukseen. Se on helppoa. Terroristitekoja, murhia, ihmiskokeita… Anderson ei voi käsittää, miten Shepard sietää heitä Akuzen jälkeen, eikä hän uskalla kysyä. Niitä muistoja ei kannattanut raahata valoon.

* * *

Shepard tekee sen, mitä täytyy. Uhraa itsensä, tulee takaisin Maahan.

Jokainen sana Shepardilta on hullua profetiaa. Shepard maalaa, selittää, mutta Anderson ei voi silti käsittää hänen varoitustensa skaalaa. On helppoa itsekin sanoa, että vihollinen uhkaa kaikkea elollista. On aivan eri asia ymmärtää.

Liittouma ei tahtonut tehdä Shepardin oikeudenkäynnistä mediasirkusta, mutta sellainen siitä kasvaa kuitenkin. Kameroiden välkkeessä Shepardin leuka on kireä. Synkkyys tulee läpi myös hänen sanoistaan, joita hänen asianajajansa yrittää hiljentää. Andersonilla on kiireitä, joten hän tulkitsee Shepardin tahtotilaa televisiolähetysten perusteella. Vancouveriin hänellä ei ole aikaa.

Kuukaudet kuluvat. Anderson palaa kaupunkiin ja näkee Shepardin viimein ulkona sellistään. Tilanne on muuttunut.

Sitten Shepard lähtee.

* * *

Vancouverin palavat taivaat eivät vielä kerro tarpeeksi, mutta Lontoon tuhkainen ilma iskee Andersonin keuhkoihin niin, että hän taipuu uskomaan maailmanlopun tuleen. On Shepardin tehtävä estää se ja Anderson itse on vastuussa vain siitä, että Shepardin palatessa edes kourallinen ihmisiä on häntä vastassa.

Sota on julmaa. Kiivasta. Taisteluiden jälkeenkin on vaikea pysähtyä hengittämään. Loukkaantuneita ja kuolleita kannetaan paikoilleen. Pinoihin. Monet vaihtavat vielä paikkaa.

* * *

Shepard ei suuremmin ehdi kaivata Andersonia. Mars vie hänen huomionsa, sitten Citadel, Palaven, Sur'kesh, Tuchanka… Loputtomalta tuntuva lista tähtisysteemejä ja planeettoja, joiden kaikkien merkitys tuntui yhtä mittaamattomalta. Anderson on siellä jossain välissä. Maa on.

Anderson oli myös kasvanut Lontoossa. Miehen ilmeestä voi ainakin mitata Shepardin kotikaupungin tilan, jos ei koko planeetan. Katastrofaalinen. Jos ja kun Shepard palaa, jäljellä olisi varmaankin vain kasa tuhkaa. Hyvällä tuurilla Thames on lakannut virtaamasta.

Liara itkee Thessiaa. Shepard ei.

Hän ei ole nukkunut kunnolla koko sodan aikana. Chakwas antaa suostuttelun jälkeen lääkettä, joka pitää hänet pystyssä nukahtamisen sijaan. Suostutteleminenkin on ehkä väärä käsite. Nainen oli lukenut oikein Shepardin nyrkkiin taipuvista käsistä.

* * *

Viimeisen taistelun suunnitelma on Andersonin, vähäisen upseeriston ja Hackettin käsialaa. Shepard nyökkii väsyneesti, kuuntelee. Hänen tarkkaavaiset silmänsä kulkevat kartan läpi ja suu taipuu apeaan hymyyn. Suurin osa taistelijoista ei näkisi huomista. Sen takia Anderson oli antanut toisessa huoneessa viimeisen halauksensa ja Shepard oli ottanut sen sopuisasti vastaan.

Tuntuu siltä, että Shepard ei olisi muuta tehnytkään viime aikoina kuin heitellyt hyvästejä. Tuntuu hyvältä saada sanoa ne hänen joukoilleen, aseveljilleen. Normandyn paikalla oleva miehistö jaksaa vielä hymyillä, rohkaisevasti. Shepard ei hymyile takaisin, mutta tietää, että hänen sanansa ajavat samaa asiaa, valavat hänen ystäviinsä tunnetta, joka ei ole aivan toivoa, mutta tarpeeksi lähellä sitä.

"Tämä sota päättyy tänään."

Saattue nytkähtää liikkeelle kohahduksen saattelemana. Kaupunki on yllättävän hiljainen, vaikka ajoittaiset räjähdykset täplittävät sen äänimaisemaa. Shepard kulkee jalan, juoksee. Tappaa. Tulitaistelu rikkoo vihollisen vääntyneet, luonnottomat ruumiit. Ammuksia ei voi koskaan olla liikaa, mutta niitä voi olla liian vähän. Shepard vaihtaa asettaan.

Lähestyttäessä määränpäätä melu kasvaa sietämättömäksi. Ohjukset eivät toimi kunnolla ja Reaperin ääni tärisyttää tomua, Shepardia, rakennuksia. EDI auttaa. Luojan kiitos.

Saattueen viimeiset riekaleet puskevat eteenpäin vahtikoiran kuoltua. He pääsevät katujen läpi mäen huipulle. Valo on kaikessa julmuudessaan kaunista. Kaikki pysähtyvät. Miksi? Shepard ei löydä itsestään syytä, mutta ei ota askeltakaan eteenpäin.

Vihollisen laskeutuessa Anderson tyrkkää Shepardia selkään.

"Liikkeelle!"

Aika nytkähtää eteenpäin. Tankkien ja juoksevien miesten keskellä on vaikea arvioida, mitä tapahtuu. Tappava valo osuu melkein Shepardiin ja hän kaatuu maahan. Hän ei halua kuolla täällä, kotikaupungissaan. Hän raahautuisi valopylvään luo vaikka käsiensä voimin, mutta onneksi hänen jalkansa kantavat vielä.

* * *

Kestää vain muutaman kaoottisen hetken verran ennen kuin valo tarttuu Shepardiin. Anderson seuraa, välttelee polttavaa hehkua. Onnistuu rämpimään valon luo, vaikka muutama räjähdys oli saanut hänet kaatumaan maahan.

Heidän täytyy onnistua. Yhdessä tai erikseen. Anderson rukoilee, että Shepard ei ole kuollut. Mutta jos poika on, niin Anderson veisi sodan loppuun.

* * *

Taivaat tuntuvat rauhallisilta. Anderson sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Shepard voihkaisee hiljaa, vetää väristen ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Hän siirtää katseensa pilvistä mieheen vierellään ja kurottaa toista kohti. Koskee hieman, jotta Anderson kiinnittää huomion takaisin siihen, mitä hänen vierellään on.

"Komentaja" Anderson lausuu. Hänen äänessä kaikuu ja Shepard seuraa sivusilmällään mentorinsa liikkeitä.

"Me teimme sen."

Shepard ei jaksa olla onnellinen. Tai ylpeä. Sanat ovat silti totta. Anderson pysähtyy miettimään niitä. Yrittää löytää sanoja, mutta lopulta päätyy vain vahvistamaan Shepardin lausetta.

"Kyllä. Niin teimme."

Hetken hän tarkkailee Maan pilviverhon peittämää pintaa. Oli vaikea muistaa, mitä sen tuolla puolella oli. Mutta näkymä on kaunis, rauhallinen.

"Aikamoinen näkymä?" Anderson sanoo, antaa painonsa nojata yhä enemmän takana olevaan korokkeeseen.

Shepard jaksaa naurahtaa, vaikka ääni takertuu kurkkuun ja muuttuu puheen myötä melkein soperrukseksi.

"Parhaat paikat täällä."

He tietävät kuolevansa. Anderson kuuntelee oman verensä huminaa, liikauttaa raajojaan vai kokeillakseen, liikkuvatko ne vielä. Shepard totuttelee säkenöivään kipuun adrenaliinin laskeutuessa. Yrittää keskittyä vielä viimeisen kerran ympärillään vallitsevaan hetkeen.

Anderson antaa itsellensä luvan unelmoida. Silmien takana avautuu hetkeksi maailma, jossa tätä sotaa ei koskaan käyty. Maailma, jossa hän olisi ollut parempi mies. Mutta menneisyyttä ei voi korjata, eikä tätä sotaa yksikään ihminen sytyttänyt.

Ja nyt Shepard on sammuttanut sen.

Anderson keskittyy takaisin Shepardin vaatimuksiin. Ne ovat turhia. Kumpikaan ei lähtisi elävänä tästä huoneesta.

Maailma hiljenee ja Anderson tuskin kuulee omia sanojaan. Niitä, joita hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa jo aikoja sitten.

"Sinä pärjäsit hyvin, poika."

Henkäys.

"Olen ylpeä sinusta."

* * *

Anderson jää paikoilleen. Shepard nousee.

"… **Vielä isäänikin paremmin."**


End file.
